Vacation Gone Weird
by Rachel Zenta
Summary: The Ronin guys we all know and love take a vacation. What's gonna happen? (What a stupid question!) Some new characters, little bit of language. New version up!


"Hey, Ryo! You comin'?" asked Sai. Ryo looked up, his jet-black hair ruffling in the breeze.  
  
"Yeah. Hold up. I'm almost finished," he replied. Ryo finished stuffing their luggage in the trunk. He and the other Ronins were going to a cabin on the lake to relax. Kento stuck his head out of the window.  
  
"Yo, hurry up. I heard they stuff the cabins with food and I'm starting to get hungry," Kento said. His bluish-black hair was tugged at playfully from inside the white Jimmy (an SUV thingie). "Hey Sage. Stop pullin' my hair!"  
  
There came a laugh from inside. "I can't help it. You just have the worst looking hair. I'm trying to fix it. Maybe if you spent more time on your looks instead of food, you might have a girlfriend," said Sage. He was sitting beside Kento in the back of the Jimmy, waiting for the others.  
  
"Just because I like food doesn't mean I don't care about my looks. I just don't spend half an hour trying to fix my hair, Sage. Besides, none of you guys have a girlfriend," Kento said.  
  
"Okay you two. Knock it off. Ryo, Sai. Get in the Jimmy. Let's go!" came another voice from inside the vehicle.  
  
"Oh, Rowen. We're coming. What's the rush anyway?" Sai asked, climbing into the passenger side of the Jimmy.  
  
Rowen shrugged. "I just want to get to the lake before sunset. I want to get a good view of the stars," he explained, brushing his blue hair out of his blue eyes. Ryo slipped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Alright boys. One peaceful weekend at the lake, coming up," Ryo said. "And Sage? Move to one of the windows. Your hair's blocking the review mirror."  
  
They all laughed as Sage changed seats with Rowen. Sage's blond hair was in a hairstyle that covered one of his light violet eyes. From an early age, his eyes had intimidated people, so he wore it covering his right eye.  
  
Ryo started the Jimmy and backed out of the driveway. He pulled out into the street and started driving towards the lake. It was a half-hour drive.  
  
When they arrived at the cabin they had booked for the weekend, Kento rushed out of the vehicle and ran into the cabin, heading straight towards the kitchen. Sai followed to hold him back. Knowing Kento, he would have eaten all the food for the weekend in about two hours. Ryo, Rowen, and Sage unloaded all the bags and trooped into the cabin.  
  
Inside, the cabin was beautiful. The living room had a magnificent fireplace in the middle of one wall, with a stack of firewood beside it. There was a plush, burgundy couch facing the fireplace, with big armchairs framing it on each side. The armchairs were at an angle to the couch. On the floor was a brilliantly colored rug that stretched from wall to wall. The main color of the rug was red, with lots of blues, greens, browns, and golds mixed in. In the middle of the room was a great oak coffee table.  
  
The bedroom had two bunk beds and a twin bed. The bunk beds were on each side of the door, so that the twin bed was placed in the middle. There was a little nightstand on each side of the twin bed. Each of the bunk beds had a trunk on the end to put luggage and things in. The twin bed had a drawer that came out of the bottom of the bed to put things in as well.  
  
The kitchen had counters on three sides, with an oven, stove, and a microwave. There were cupboards that had a wood finish that seemed to be hanging from the ceiling. The refrigerator was where Kento was, digging for a snack just before dinner.  
  
The bathroom was off to the side of the living room. It had a full bath, with a toilet, sink, and shower. The sink had a lovely arrangement of wildflowers put in a blue semi-clear vase.  
  
"Wow. This is great. I haven't been here more than five minutes and I love it," Sai said, letting go of Kento.  
  
"Umm-hmm," Kento replied, stuffing his face with whatever he could find. Sai went back and dragged him away from the kitchen.  
  
"We'll have dinner later, Kento. Why not just relax for a while?" Ryo said. He threw the bags into the bedroom and flopped on the couch. "I mean, these past few days haven't been exactly easy."  
  
"Yeah. Okay, I'll relax," Kento replied. The Ronins had just defeated Talpa and were very tired from the battle. They had decided to take a break somewhere peaceful.  
  
"Anybody wanna come with me to walk by the lake?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Sure," Sage answered. Ryo and Kento nodded in agreement. Sai came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Why not? It's beautiful tonight and the water's pretty," Sai said. They went out and walked to the shore of the lake and started strolling around it.  
  
The lake was about a mile across, with cabins scattered around it. There was a road that went around the lake and had little branches off of it to get to each individual cabin. The sun had just set, so the lake reflected a bright orange and pink sky that slowly faded to a dark blue.  
  
About halfway around the lake, Ryo heard a noise. It sounded like something moving through the bushes. Ryo shrugged his shoulders and paid no attention to it. Probably some animal or something, he thought to himself.  
  
Five minutes later, he heard the same noise. This time, it was closer to him. Ryo stopped to look around. "Hey, Ryo. What's up?" asked Sai, seeing him stop.  
  
"I thought I heard a noise. Like someone following us," he replied. Just then, they all heard giggling and then, the sound of running. They looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
"Let's follow the noises. We have nothing else to do," suggested Sage.  
  
"Sounded like they were running away. Sage, you must have scared them away because of your big hair," joked Rowen. They all chuckled and started towards the area where the sounds came from.  
  
A couple of seconds later, they heard a human war cry and the screeching of tires. They ran out to the road that surrounded the lake. Before them, an accident scene had unfolded.  
  
A gray van had turned sharply, so that now it was spread across the road. Fortunately, it had not gone fast enough to turn over. The driver and his two passengers had gotten out and were bent over something in the middle of the road. One got on his knees and bent over some more. As the Ronins got closer, they found that the man was trying to give CPR to a figure. He was having trouble, so Sai decided that he should help. When he bent over the figure, the head was covered in so much blood and dirt that it was unrecognizable. He tried pressing on the victim's chest. He couldn't. Rowen bent over and got a closer look.  
  
"Hey, this guy's wearing semi-armor!" Rowen exclaimed, confused. Indeed, the victim was wearing yellow semi-armor. The driver went to his van to get some water to wash off the victim's head. When it was cleaned, the whole group of people was astonished to find that the victim was a girl, about the Ronins' age, which was 17. The Ronins talked to the people from the van and then Kento picked up the girl. They walked back to their cabin.  
  
They set the girl on the couch and watched her, waiting for her to wake up from the terrible blow she had received. Sage had wrapped the girl's head with a bandage to stop the bleeding. He had some trouble, because the girl's long, light pink hair kept on getting in his way.  
  
About an hour after the accident, the girl woke up with a start. She rubbed her head and looked around. She caught sight of the guys and let out a shriek. The guys shrieked right back because she had startled them. She climbed onto the back of the couch, her green eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked "Are you part of the dynasty? If you are, you know I'll have to kick your ass."  
  
"Whoa. Calm down, chick," Ryo said. Suddenly, Ryo found himself pinned to the ground.  
  
"Never, ever, call me 'chick'. Got it? I go by Rachel. Or if you're my close friend, Sunshine Bitch," snapped the girl. She slowly let Ryo up. Her eyes were hard.  
  
Kento gulped and looked around. Then he said, "Umm... Rachel?" He flinched, thinking he was to be tackled. When nothing happened, he went on. "We're the Ronin Warriors. We are against the dynasty. In fact, we killed Talpa."  
  
"Oh, the famous Ronin Warriors," Rachel said. She walked over to Ryo. "Sorry 'bout that. I've got a bad temper. Comes from my dad." She extended her hand.  
  
Ryo slowly looked at the hand, then took it and shook. "Who are you exactly? And who's your father?"  
  
"I'm Rachel Zenta of Sunshine. My father, or late father, is Talpa," Rachel said.  
  
Suddenly, the Ronins tackled Rachel. "Ahhhhhh! What the-? Get off me!" Rachel pushed all of them off of her. Sai came up behind her and took her arms. He twisted them until she fell to her knees.  
  
"You're Talpa's daughter? You must be part of the dynasty," Sai said, hatred in his voice. Rowen took Rachel's hair and pulled it back so that she could look directly at the Ronins.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not part of the dynasty anymore. Now let me go!" Rachel said. She struggled and got a hand free. She grabbed Rowen's hand and threw him into Sai. Ryo rushed at her. She kicked him in the gut. He landed on top of Kento and Sage, who were running towards her. Just then, the door to the cabin opened and another girl walked in. She had pink hair that was put into two messy pigtails and was wearing turquoise semi-armor. She scanned the room with her red eyes.  
  
"Jeez, Rach. Stop beating up all the cute guys that come along. You'll never get a boyfriend like that. Hey, this is a very cute bunch," the girl said. She glanced at Kento and winked.  
  
Rachel looked at the other girl. "Where's the others? And I didn't beat them up; I got them away from me. There's a difference. Besides, these are the first cute guys I 'beat' up. Unlike you, Dana."  
  
"They should be coming right about...now," Dana said. Just then, three girls jumped through the door. A blue-haired one in magenta semi-armor put her fingers together in the shape of a gun and searched the cabin.  
  
"Hey, look! I'm one of Charlie's Angels! Yeah!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed. A blond girl in purple semi-armor and a turquoise-haired girl in black semi-armor came up beside her. "And these are my- Whoa! Hot guys, 12 o'clock!"  
  
"Sora, you are not part of Charlie's Angels. Neither are you, Morron," Dana said. The blue haired girl, Sora, sighed. The blond, Morron, started checking out the guys.  
  
The turquoise-haired girl was glaring at Rachel. Her red eyes were cold, and her shoulder-length hair was coming over her face. The girl blew a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
Rachel was staring right back. The guys looked from one girl to another, wondering what was going to happen.  
  
The girl rushed at Rachel and leaped in the air. Rachel side-stepped her and the girl went flying to the ground. She landed in Rowen's lap.  
  
"Damn! Missed again. But I got to land in a cute guy's lap. Bonus," Pan said, getting up. Morron went over to the girl.  
  
"Look, Pan. We both want to hurt little Miss Sunshine over there. But we have to do it while she's sleeping," Morron said. Pan and Morron looked at Rachel, who had overheard what was said. They burst out laughing.  
  
While this conversation was going on, the Ronins had moved from the places where Rachel had put them over to one of the walls. They were flattered by all the compliments they got, but were wondering who these girls were.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Ryo, standing up.  
  
"Whoever you want me to be," muttered Morron, her knees going weak. Sora elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
"Allow us to introduce ourselves formally," Rachel said. "Rachel Zenta of Sunshine."  
  
"Dana Scully of Whirlwinds," said Dana.  
  
"Pan Senshi of Shadows," announced Pan.  
  
"Morron of Moon," Morron said.  
  
"I'm the leader of this little pack. Sora Takenouchi of Crystal Ice," said Sora proudly. While they were saying their names, each had done a pose. When they were done, they all lost their balance at the same time. The girls started giggling as they struggled to get up.  
  
The Ronins realized that the girls were all about the same age as they were, but that they couldn't stop joking around.  
  
"They must be on a sugar-high," whispered Kento. The others nodded.  
  
When the girls finally composed themselves, Sora said to the Ronins, "Thanks for rescuing Rachel. What was that thing that hit her anyway?"  
  
"A van," answered Rowen. The girls looked confused. "It's a vehicle that you drive to get somewhere. A van is a certain type of vehicle..."  
  
"You guys don't know what a van is?" asked Kento unbelievably.  
  
"All I know is I was walking along, when all of a sudden, a pair of bright eyes rush at me and don't stop. I thought it was a dynasty guard trying to get me and bring me back, so I head-butted it. Then, I blacked out," Rachel said.  
  
"Bring you back? So you were in the dynasty?" asked Sai. The Ronins got ready to defend themselves.  
  
"Keyword 'were'. It's kinda hard not to be when your father and mother are the head of it and my only friends have been kidnapped before I met them to serve it," Rachel answered sarcastically. Suddenly, Rachel passed out on the floor.  
  
"She's lost too much blood from the accident. She's passed out. Let's take her to the hospital," Rowen said.  
  
"Hospital? What in the world is that?" asked Pan. The guys sighed, with anime sweatdrops appearing on their faces.  
  
"We'll explain on the way there," said Sage. He picked up Rachel and laid her in the back of the Jimmy. The girls piled in after her. The guys got in their seats. Ryo drove quickly, while the girls kept on checking on Rachel, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
"A hospital is a big building that people go to get their injuries taken care of," Kento said.  
  
"Cobeans. Wish we had that. So you guys are the Ronin Warriors, huh? Save the world and have a couple days off," Morron said.  
  
"How'd you know that?" asked Sage suspiciously.  
  
"We overheard ya'll talking in the cabin," answered Morron.  
  
"Uh huh. Are you former warlords or something?" asked Sai.  
  
"Nope. We're the lost Ronins. Raised in the dynasty, taught by the Ancient, and locked in a dungeon for four years. Nothing serious. We know all the hidden passages in the dynasty, Rachel the best. Her mother made sure she knew them. She thought Rachel would be evil, like her," Sora answered.  
  
"Lost Ronins? Rachel's mother?" Ryo asked in confusion.  
  
"Lost Ronins. As in 'nobody realizes there's more'. Kersh, Talpa's wife, is Rachel's mother," Dana said.  
  
"Talpa's married? Whoa! That's just wrong. Any more secrets we should know about?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Talpa has a brother, Ennum. He has four powerful friends and they are planning to kill us. That's about it," Pan finished.  
  
" 'Kay. Thanks," said Sage.  
  
Sora stuck her head between Rowen's and Kento's and looked at the guys. "And who are you guys exactly?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, duh," Ryo said. He hit the side of his head in a "duh" motion. "Ryo Sanada of Wildfire," Ryo answered.  
  
"Sage Date of the Halo."  
  
"Kento Lei Fang of Hardrock"  
  
"Rowen Hashibal of Strata."  
  
"Sai Muari of Torrent."  
  
Pan whispered something to Morron. Morron nudged Dana and all three focused on Sora. Sora looked at Rowen through teary eyes. "Oh my gosh," Sora whispered.  
  
"What?" Rowen asked. He looked at Sora expectantly.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed. She gave Rowen a hug, or as best a hug as she could from behind. Rowen looked confused. "You're my brother!"  
  
"Hold up! He's your brother? Since when?" asked Kento.  
  
Sora drew a deep breath. "I was sold when I was three and was bought by the dynasty. The only thing I remember about my life before the dynasty was my brother, Rowen Hashibal," she explained. She grinned. All of a sudden, Rowen had a flashback.  
  
There was a teddy bear in front of him. Rowen looked down and saw that he was about four years old. Then, a little girl entered his field of vision. She had blue hair and deep violet eyes.  
  
"Rowen, wanna play with me? Come on, big brother," the girl said.  
  
The young Rowen took the girl's hand and noticed a tiny scar on her left pinky finger. "Sure," the younger Rowen said. Then, the flashback ended.  
  
Rowen grabbed Sora's left hand and looked at her pinky. It had the same tiny scar as the little girl did in his flashback! "Sora? Can I call you 'sis'? You are my little sister!" he said. Rowen turned around in his seat and gave Sora a big hug. In the back of the Jimmy, the girls were teary- eyed at such a reunion.  
  
Ryo slammed on the brakes suddenly. The girls went tumbling forward and landed in a big jumble. Sora was halfway over the back of the seat, while Dana, Pan, and Morron had crashed into the back of the seat. "We're here!" he called urgently.  
  
The reunion and the tumbling were temporarily forgotten and Rachel was rushed into the hospital. She was sent into the ER for an emergency blood transfusion, suffering only a minor concussion and a few cuts. Rachel was then put into a hospital room so she could wake up. The Ronins were allowed to stay in the room.  
  
In Rachel's hospital room, Sora and Rowen had a deep conversation to catch each other up on what had happened during their lives. The others listened to the conversation, asking questions here and there.  
  
From Sora, they found out that she was the Guardian and was raised with Rachel. Later, she had met the Ancient and the other girls and trained with them. They also found out that the girls had been locked in a dungeon for the past four years before they finally escaped the night before.  
  
The girls found out that the Ronins had been separated and had to set each other free. Also, Talpa had almost beat them, but they put up a fierce battle and won.  
  
While all this was going on, Rachel had woken up and had quietly listened to the conversation, picturing the guys going through all those battles, and remembering the old times with Sora and the girls. Sage glanced over at Rachel and saw that she was awake. He went over and asked her if she was okay.  
  
Rachel gave him a reassuring smile and said that she was feeling fine. Sage smiled back and said, "She's awake." The others came over and checked on her. Pan called a doctor and the doctor said she could check out in a few minutes.  
  
When they all got outside, the girls looked over at the guys, said good- bye, and walked away.  
  
"Where are ya'll goin'?" asked Sai. They stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"We gotta find a nice tree to spend the night in. We haven't exactly got a place to stay right now. It's our first night out of the dungeon. That's why we didn't know what all this stuff was. Thanks for all the help. See ya," Dana replied. The girls started walking away again.  
  
The Ronins looked at each other and had a quick chat. "Why don't you guys crash at our place tonight? We could make it work, until you guys find a place of your own. It'll be no trouble," Ryo said. The girls' eyes lit up and then were downcast again.  
  
"But we already intruded on your vacation. Besides, I'm sure we'll be fine. I think," answered Sora. "Thanks again for all that you've done. Come on, girls. Let's find someplace." They turned around and started walking.  
  
Suddenly, Kento called out, "We've got tons of food and chocolate. And, um, a nice warm cabin. Please, we can't bear to think of you guys out here all by yourselves. We'll teach you how to live in this world."  
  
They saw Rachel turn around quickly and run back to them. She stopped right in front of them and asked, "Did you say chocolate?" Kento nodded. "Can we stay overnight?"  
  
"Duh. What have we been asking you? Yes," Sai replied. Rachel hopped in the trunk of the Jimmy. Sora, Dana, Morron, and Pan walked back.  
  
"She was always a sucker for chocolate. She'll do almost anything for chocolate. Crazy girl," Dana explained. She and the others climbed into the Jimmy. The guys looked at each other and stifled a laugh. They, too, got in the Jimmy and drove back to the cabin.  
  
Back at the cabin, the girls decided to do something nice for the Ronins. Rachel and Pan cooked dinner, while Sora, Dana, and Morron talked with the guys and set the table. The smells that were coming from the kitchen had Kento's mouth drooling. The guys realized just how hungry they were when the smells reached their noses.  
  
In a half-hour, the food was ready. Rachel and Pan brought out a big plate that had five huge, juicy-looking steaks on it, and a large bowl filled with rice. As soon as the dishes were set down on the table, they were empty. The guys had lunged for the steaks and had heaped their plates with the rice. Pan and Rachel looked at them expectantly. When they were done eating, they thanked Pan and Rachel and said that they were great cooks.  
  
For the rest of the evening, the whole group talked and laughed together. Rachel, Sage, and Rowen sat on the couch, Sora and Ryo had the armchairs, and Sai, Kento, Dana, Morron, and Pan sat comfortably on the rug. They had moved the coffee table to a corner so they could have more room to sit.  
  
After about three hours of talking, the guys noticed the girls had slowly fallen asleep. They lowered their voices and Ryo found some extra blankets in a front closet. Morron, Pan, and Dana were stretched out on the rug, sleeping peacefully. Sora had nodded off in the armchair, whereas Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch, her head resting on Sage's shoulder. Sage looked down at her and carefully moved himself so that Rachel could have the couch to sleep on. Sai, Rowen, and Kento covered the girls with the blankets and they all retreated to the bedroom and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Rowen woke up early for once. He got dressed and snuck out of the bedroom, taking care not to wake the others. When he got to the living room, he found that the girls weren't there. Rowen was surprised, but concluded that they had left early in order to find a different place to stay. He got one of his books he brought with him and sat on the couch, reading.  
  
A few minutes later, Sage woke up and came out. Rowen glanced at him and burst out laughing. Sage looked at him puzzingly.  
  
"You look so funny when you wake up. I mean, look at that hair!" Rowen explained. Sage rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Indeed, his hair was a mess. Part of it stuck straight up, while the other part was a big tangle. Sage closed the door to the bathroom and fixed his hair, spending a good fifteen minutes in there. When Sage came back out, the other guys were awake and dressed, just starting to get into the day.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you fixed your hair," Rowen said as soon as he saw Sage.  
  
Sage looked at him. "I would like to see you when you wake up and haven't fixed your hair. I bet that long bang of yours is sticking straight out," Sage said, rather cross.  
  
Rowen just chuckled and went back to reading his book. Sai and Kento came from the kitchen into the living room, a confused look on their faces. "What's up?" Ryo asked, seeing them.  
  
"There's no trace of the girls except for a big plate of food with a note attached to it," said Kento.  
  
Sai nodded. "It says: 'We'll be back in a while. Here's a token of our appreciation. Signed, Sora, Rachel, Dana, Pan, and Morron.' Weird," Sai said.  
  
"Why don't we go looking for them after breakfast? That way we can finish waking up and stuff like that," suggested Rowen. The others agreed.  
  
About a half-hour later, Sage was trampling through the nearby forest. The others were searching different places. Sai, the lake. Kento, the lobby in the main cabin of the recreation center. Ryo, the other cabins. Rowen, the hospital and around that area.  
  
Sage was looking around, pushing branches out of his way, and searching for any sign of human life. Unknown to him, Rachel was far up one of the trees and had seen Sage. Unfortunately for Sage, though, Rachel didn't recognize him and she set up a trap.  
  
A few minutes later, the forest echoed with the roar of a grizzly bear. Sage had stumbled upon a huge grizzly bear and was now running, for the bear had given chase. The bear caught up to him and pinned him to the ground. Sage could feel the hot, wet breath coming from the bear, and his ears could still hear the loud, ferocious growl of the bear. Expecting to be ripped apart at any second, Sage was surprised to hear the pounding of footsteps and the attack cry of a human.  
  
"Yaaaa-haaaaa!"  
  
A figure tackled the bear. The bear and the figure were a rolling mass of claws, teeth, and hands. Sage looked on, frozen to his spot where he lay, his heart still pounding. The mass of grizzly and human was moving so quickly, Sage couldn't see who the human was. As quickly as the fight had started, it stopped, with the bear bent over the figure triumphantly. Sage finally gathered up his courage and approached the bear. As he got closer, he could hear the sound of giggling.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Come on, Spirit. Get up. Okay, okay. You win. Stop licking me, you big bear. Spirit!"  
  
The person pushed the bear off. Sage found out that the person who had wrestled a grizzly bear was none other than Rachel herself.  
  
"Rachel?" Sage asked.  
  
Rachel looked up from petting the bear. "Hi. Sorry about Spirit here," she said, pointing to the bear. "I thought you were someone else. She didn't know who you were, so she attacked. Then I saw who you were and decided to save you. Are you okay, by the way?"  
  
"Yeah. Nothing but some bruises and hurt pride. Nothing serious," Sage replied. Rachel laughed. "Why did you guys leave so early?"  
  
"We had to go train, plus look for a place to stay. We didn't want to overstay our welcome," Rachel answered.  
  
Sage looked at Spirit. "So you train by battling a bear? What a challenge," he commented.  
  
"Not when you know how to bribe her. If I win, she gets two pieces of meat. If she wins, she only gets one. She's not that hungry today, so I guess that meant she gets to beat me," said Rachel. "Do you wanna pet her?"  
  
Sage looked at her. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked.  
  
"Of course. I would never put someone in danger on purpose. Especially friends," Rachel replied. "Go on."  
  
Sage slowly let out a hand. Spirit sniffed his hand, then let him pet her head. Suddenly, she rolled on her back, wanting Sage to rub her belly.  
  
"Spirit! You spoiled thing, you," Rachel said. "So, do you have an animal friend?"  
  
"Actually, I do. Hold on," Sage answered. Then he let out a high, shrill whistle. After a few seconds, a big wolf came bounding up.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Rachel exclaimed. She jumped on Spirit to protect her.  
  
"It's okay. This is Blizzard," Sage said, trying not to laugh. "You can wrestle grizzly bears, but wolves scare you?"  
  
Rachel climbed down off of Spirit. "I'm not scared of wolves. He just startled me, that's all. Does he bite?"  
  
"No. Unless you're a dynasty solider, that is," Sage said. Rachel sat down and motioned for Blizzard to come over. Blizzard walked over and Rachel scratched him behind the ears. Then Spirit came over and nudged Rachel's shoulder.  
  
"Are you jealous Spirit? Huh? Are ya?" taunted Rachel. Spirit pushed her over and started licking her face, "Eeww! Bear slobber!" Then Blizzard joined in. "Aw man! Bear and wolf slobber! Hey! That tickles!"  
  
Sage just looked on in amusement. After a while, Rachel managed to push them off her and got up. "Let's head to the lake so I can wash my face," Rachel suggested. They started walking, with Spirit and Blizzard running around them.  
  
"Were you guys the ones following us last night?" Sage asked.  
  
Rachel nodded. "Yup. Caught in the act. We were following you because: 1, you guys are cute and 2, we didn't know what else to do."  
  
Sage blushed. "Sora told us about your life in the dynasty. Musta been hard, with Talpa as your father and all," Sage said.  
  
"It was okay. Since we didn't like it, we finally decided to escape. So now, we're here, trying to understand this world and forget about the other one," Rachel replied.  
  
"Wonderful little speech, niece. Now for you to come back and serve the dynasty once again," said a voice. Rachel let out a groan.  
  
"Dude! Uncle Ennum's here. Go and get the others," Rachel whispered to Sage.  
  
"I'm not leaving without you," Sage answered. "Blizzard, go get Ryo. Hurry!" Sage looked up. Rachel was looking at him funny.  
  
"What'cha do that for? You gotta go and save yourself. Go on, get outta here," Rachel said.  
  
"No. I stay and fight for friends. Armor of Halo...Dow Gi!" Sage said. His emerald-green armor appeared on him.  
  
"Alright. Armor of Sunshine...Dow Chi!" Rachel yelled. She had yellow armor on and in her hand was her weapon. A whip. Sage looked at the whip and snickered. "Hey. You'll be amazed at what this whip can do," Rachel said.  
  
A man appeared in front of them. He had sandy-blond hair and turquoise eyes. He wore dark purple semi-armor and had a long cape flowing around him. "Hello Rachel. Who's this friend you got here? A boyfriend? You know Raven will be very disappointed with you," said the man.  
  
"He happens to be one of the Ronin Warriors who defeated Talpa," Rachel said, pointing to Sage. "And I don't care what Raven thinks. He should go find someone else to love. I don't even like him."  
  
"That's too bad. Well, you have a choice. Go back to the dynasty or be killed," said the man.  
  
"I would rather die than go back to the dynasty, Ennum. By the way, Sora still hates your guts," replied Rachel.  
  
"That's it," said Ennum. Dynasty guards appeared. "Attack!"  
  
The guards rushed at Rachel and Sage. Sage slashed two with his sword and kicked one in the stomach. The guard flew back and hit another one. They fell to the ground, steam coming from their bodies. Within a few minutes, all the guards were on the ground. When Sage looked up, he saw Rachel in combat with Ennum. Somehow, during the fighting, Rachel had gotten to Ennum and attacked him.  
  
Ennum kicked Rachel. She staggered back and stumbled to the ground. She took her whip and grabbed Ennum by the throat. With a twist of her wrist, Ennum was on the ground, gasping for air. Rachel got up and walked over to Ennum. She kicked him in the gut. Ennum grabbed her foot and flung her in the dirt. Then, he turned his attention to Sage.  
  
"Ah. A famous Ronin Warrior. It would be a pleasure destroying you," said Ennum. He jumped up and punched Sage in the face. Sage kicked Ennum in the shins so that he fell. Sage then swung his sword. Ennum blocked the attack and knocked him away.  
  
"Flare Up Now!"  
  
Ennum turned around and saw Ryo in his armor. He disappeared just before the attack hit him. Ryo came up and helped Sage to his feet. "I brought the others with me," said Ryo. Kento, Sai, Rowen, and the other girls came up. Sora helped Rachel up.  
  
"Thanks Ryo. You came just in time," Sage said.  
  
"Hey, no problem. You guys okay?" asked Ryo. Sage nodded.  
  
"He twisted my ankle. You know, Sora. You have got to control your bitch," Rachel said. Sora smacked her. "Anyway, I can't walk."  
  
"Why don't you ride Spirit?" suggested Dana. Spirit came out of the bushes.  
  
"Okay. Spirit, come here," Rachel called. The big bear walked over to her. Ryo and the guys just stared at the bear.  
  
"It's okay. That's Spirit, her animal friend," Sage explained to them. "How did you find the other girls?"  
  
"Luck? We each just happened to run into them. Then we met each other at the cabin. Then Blizzard shows up..." Kento said, exaggerating "Blizzard".  
  
Sage lifted an eyebrow. "What about Blizzard?"  
  
Rowen stepped up. "Well, we were about to show them our famous duct tape trick when Blizzard here," he pointed to the wolf, "decides to come and ruin our fun."  
  
"And you weren't going to wait for me? Now I regret sending Blizzard and not coming myself," Sage replied, with a little resentment in his voice. The guys walked over to the girls, who were helping Rachel get on Spirit.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Ryo asked.  
  
Pan decided to answer. "Oh, that dude that was just here? That was Ennum, Rachel's uncle and Talpa's brother-in-law. He's also part of the dynasty and is madly in love with Sora." Pan walked over to Sora, leaned against her, and flashed her eyelashes. Sora just rolled her eyes and moved out of the way. Pan let out a yelp as she crashed to the ground.  
  
"That's right. Bow before your queen. Bow!" Sora said as she stood in front of Pan, who was still on the ground.  
  
"Shut up Sora," Morron said.  
  
"You too!" With a quick kick, Sora had Morron on the ground beside Pan.  
  
Dana was trying to hold back her laughter. Sora caught her. "And just what do you think is funny?" Sora demanded, still playing her role.  
  
"Oh, nothing your highness," Dana said, curtsying and stifling a giggle.  
  
Rachel whispered something to Spirit. The bear gave a slight nod and gave a little roar, then curtsied before Sora. Rachel bowed her head. Sora nodded her approval. "Now I've got all my chicks in check," she said with a grin.  
  
As if on cue, the four girls who were bowing tackled Sora and started tickling her. "Alright! Alright! I take it back!" Sora yelled between giggles. The girls let up, all laughing and generally having a good time.  
  
Sai nudged Kento. "I wonder if they're like this every time they get together. Are they ever serious?"  
  
Morron overheard. "We're serious when the time comes. Why be serious all the time? Don't you guys ever loosen up?"  
  
Ryo stiffened. "We're never playful," he said in a mock serious voice. "Yeah," chorused the other guys. Morron looked at the girls. A silent message passed between them. Suddenly the guys were on the ground, being tickled by very hyper girls who giggled almost as much as their victims.  
  
Later that evening, they were all gathered in the cabin. The girls were all sitting on the rug with catalogs, magazines, and ads scattered about everywhere. The guys were at the dining room table playing poker.  
  
"Ah-ha!" shouted Pan, her red eyes glowing.  
  
"Did you find something?" asked Sora.  
  
Pan nodded. "5 bedroom mansion with pool, 2-and-a-half bathroom, surrounded by a dense forest. Only one other neighbor. Located about 5 miles from town. Call Irene if interested," she quoted from the magazine she was holding. "Look! It's spectacular!" She passed it around.  
  
"Oooh, can we get it Sora? Please?" Dana looked at Sora with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, but we still have to see if we can afford it and if it's already sold or not," Sora replied.  
  
Rachel looked at the ad. "We can afford it as soon as we get jobs. Here's a number to contact that Irene person. Let's call and ask if the house is still for sale," she suggested.  
  
Morron grabbed the magazine and went to the phone. She stared at it. "Do any of you guys know how to work this?" The other girls shook their heads. "Maybe one of the guys knows how."  
  
"I'll go get one!" Sora said importantly, with one finger in the air. The others just had anime sweatdrops on their faces.  
  
"I'll call that and raise you three, Kento."  
  
"I fold."  
  
"I fold."  
  
"I fold."  
  
"I call."  
  
Kento looked across the table at Rowen. "Whacha got?"  
  
"Two pair..."  
  
"Yes, I win!" grinned Kento. "Flush."  
  
"Two pair... of Aces. That's four of a kind. I win." Rowen smiled smugly. He took all of the chips that were in the pot while Kento sulked and everyone else laughed. Sora walked in.  
  
"Umm, could one of you guys come help us real quick? We can't figure out how to use a thingamabob," Sora said.  
  
"Sure. Be right back guys. Play the next hand without me," Ryo said, getting up. He followed Sora into the living room. There, he saw Morron staring at the phone, saying, "Call Irene. Hello? I just told you to call Irene. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Ryo laughed out loud and went over to help Morron. "Is this the number you want to call?" Ryo asked pointing to the magazine ad. Morron nodded. "Okay. First you pick up the receiver, like this," he picked up the receiver, "then you press the buttons with the right numbers on it. Go ahead and try it." Ryo handed the phone over to Morron.  
  
Morron took the phone, picked up the receiver, and dialed the number. Suddenly, her eyes got big. "There's a person trapped in this thing! We gotta save her!" she said urgently.  
  
"It's okay. That's how this thing works. Now talk to the person as if he or she were standing in front of you," Ryo said reassuringly.  
  
"Hi! It's Morron. Are you Irene?...Cobeans! I'm interesting in the mansion house you're selling. Is it sold?... The number on the ad says 41532376...Yeah, that one....Tomorrow? About 3?...Okay...Thanks so much. Bye." Morron looked at the phone. "Now what?" she asked Ryo.  
  
"Put the receiver back where you found it," Ryo answered. Morron handed it to him. "No, put the receiver back on the hook...There you go."  
  
"Thank you Ryo," said Morron. She gave him a big hug.  
  
"No problem. See ya in a bit. Gotta go back and play with the guys," Ryo said, blushing. He walked back into the dining room. The others looked up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kento curiously, putting down his hand so no one else could see.  
  
"I had to teach Morron how to use the phone. They really don't know what all this stuff is, do they? Man, the dynasty must be really technologically impaired," answered Ryo, sitting down.  
  
"Anyway, deal me in."  
  
Pan looked over and Morron and grinned slyly. "Ooh, does Morron like Ryo? You guys are gonna get married and have lots of kids and..." SMACK! "Ouch! That hurt you idiot!!"  
  
Rachel, like Pan, couldn't pass up a chance to make fun of someone. "Morron and Ryo, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage..." she chanted.  
  
"Then comes twenty years of bills and food stamps," finished Sora. Dana, Rachel, and Pan burst out laughing.  
  
"Good ending, S!" Dana said. Morron just looked over at them with a glare in her eye.  
  
"Hey S? What are the guys doing in the dining room?" asked Pan.  
  
Sora shrugged her shoulders. "Some kind of card game, I think," she replied.  
  
"Go Fish?" Sora shook her head. "Kings In The Corner?" She shook her head again. "Well, what are they playing?"  
  
"I don't know! Jeez, you think I know everything, don't you?" Sora said. Rachel hit her with a pillow from the couch.  
  
"Only I know everything. I'm the resident genius, remember?" Rachel retorted. The others just had anime sweatdrops and rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."  
  
"Where?" asked Morron.  
  
"Yeah, resident genius, where we gonna sleep?" asked Pan sarcastically.  
  
Rachel shot them a look. "On the floor, duh!" replied Rachel. She got up and walked to the closet. "Now there should be the blankets we used yesterday, and we can use the pillows from the couch..."  
  
Sora called a huddle while Rachel droned on. "Okay, she can sleep on the floor. Pan, you and Morron share the couch. Dana? You and me get the armchairs. Ready? Break!" They all rushed to their positions and started to drift off. Rachel came back into the living room.  
  
"Oh, thanks you guys. Oh well." She covered each of them with blankets, then started making her make-shift bed on the floor. Within seconds of completing the 'bed', Rachel was fast asleep.  
  
"I win! You guys are losers! Ha ha," said Kento. He yawned. The others started yawning, too. Kento looked around at them. "I think we need to go to sleep," he announced.  
  
"Too late for one of us," remarked Sai, pointing at Rowen. He gently shook Rowen to try to wake him up, but Rowen didn't budge.  
  
"I think we're going to have to carry him in the bedroom," said Sage. They all looked at him. "Or we could leave him here." The Ronins chuckled. "Nah."  
  
Ryo and Sai grabbed his arms while Sage and Kento got his feet. They half dragged, half carried Rowen into the bedroom and laid him on one of the lower bunk beds. Then they all got ready for bed and finally went to sleep.  
  
The next morning found the Ronin Chicks up early and training in the front yard. Four of them would fight in pairs, while one ran around the lake once. Every time one person got done with the running, she would take one of the other girls' spots and that girl would run around the lake. After all five of them had run around the lake once, they would see who was the fastest. Then the routine started all over again until they had each run around the lake a total of five times.  
  
By the time the last girl, which was Dana, had finished her fifth lap, the guys were up and packing. Today was the day they had to leave the cabin and go back home.  
  
"Aw...We'll miss you guys!" said Sora, she turned into a chibi cat girl with big eyes. The other four had sweatdrops.  
  
"You mean your not commin' with us?" asked, Sai confused.  
  
"Well, we all can't fit in the car," said Rachel, "so we'll do the next best thing!" All five pointed to the sky.  
  
"HITCH HIKE!" they yelled. The guys had sweatdrops. The girls waved as the guys took off. The ride home was silent.  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER  
  
"Hey Sai, will you and the guys go grocery shopping for me?" asked Mia.  
  
"Sure," said Sai. He gathered the guys and hopped in the jeep.  
  
"Hey, lets go watch people learning how to drive. Mia doesn't need her groceries right away, does she?" said Sage. It was their favorite past time.  
  
"Okay," said Ryo. They stood at the fence and watched.  
  
"You're doing great, Miss Hashibal," said Sora's driving instructor. She was a cheerful, absent-minded woman. Suddenly, Rachel's car pulled up swerving. Her driving instructor was an old man.  
  
"Hey S. Race ya!" she said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Sora.  
  
"You bet it is!" smiled Rachel.  
  
"You're on!" Sora yelled, stepping on the gas. They both took off going at least 150 mph.  
  
"Yeah, there you go!" said Sora's driving instructor.  
  
"Man! Look at the two dust clouds! Their fast!" said Kento, looking at the cars coming near. Suddenly the cars screeched, doing a three-sixty at least three times and came to a rest about fifty feet away. Two driving instructors wobbled out of the cars and collapsed on the ground in a faint.  
  
"Oops... Well anyway, I WON!!" came a happy voice.  
  
"No you didn't!" came another.  
  
"Yes I did!!" said the first voice. Two figures hopped out of the cars and walked over to the unconscious driving instructors and peered down.  
  
"Are they still breathing?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yep." said Rachel.  
  
"Good...I WON!!" Sora yelled.  
  
"You did not!" yelled Rachel.  
  
"La-hoo-za-her!" sang Sora. (A/N: Loser, in case you didn't know). She held out her hand in a peace sign and closed one eye. "I am the champ!!" she yelled as Pan, Morron and Dana ran up.  
  
"Wow, you guys. You did it this time," breathed Morron.  
  
"Yeah, but it was cool!" said Pan.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" asked Kento.  
  
"Lets see." said Ryo. "MORRON?!" he yelled. The girl turned around and waved.  
  
"HI!!!" they yelled back. The guys ran up.  
  
"What are you guys doin' here?" asked Rowen. "I thought you were hitch- hiking."  
  
Pan looked at him. "We did. We ended up here and decided to learn how to drive for ourselves. This really nice person dropped us off here."  
  
Sai started pawing at the ground with his foot. "So, uh, where are you guys staying?"  
  
Sora started to open her mouth when Dana stepped in. "We bought a house somewheres around here. We can show it to you as soon as we get our licenses."  
  
"Which is going to take forever," muttered Morron under her breath. Sora elbowed her while the guys laughed.  
  
Sora looked down at her driving instructor. "So...Did I pass?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Yes," groaned the instructor. "Just promise me you'll never come back to learn how to drive again okay?" she begged, grabbing Sora's leg, her eyes all watery.  
  
"Uh...okay," said Sora. As the driving instructors drove off, she looked at her friends. "Ha! I learned to drive before any of you!!"  
  
"No Sora. They just wanted to get rid of you," said Dana sweetly. Sora stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Now Sora. You don't wanna get your pretty little face stuck like that do you?" came a voice.  
  
"Oh gawd." muttered Rachel.  
  
"Now Rachel, that's not nice." came another.  
  
"Great. Two J.A.'s to deal with." sighed Sora. She and Rachel stood in their sub-armors. Ennum and Raven, a guy with black hair and eyes in dark slate gray armor, appeared.  
  
"Hello, ladies. And how are we this afternoon?" asked Ennum.  
  
Sora put a finger to her chin in thought. "Well, I learned how to drive. I got to hitch-hike. That was pretty fun. Except when the driver of that car turned out to be a bank robber and we had a high speed car chase for about thirty minutes..."  
  
"Yeah, okay, whatever. It's time to go back to the dynasty and rule as my queen, Sora," interrupted Ennum, crossing his arms.  
  
"Y'know, since I'm Talpa's daughter, wouldn't I have first dibs on the throne?" asked Rachel.  
  
Raven looked at her, then at Ennum. "You didn't tell me that I liked Talpa's daughter! Now, if I don't bring her back by curfew, I'm gonna be seriously hurt," he whined.  
  
While Ennum and Raven were too busy with Rachel and Sora (and themselves), three other figures decided to join the party. These were Jareth, Crow, and Daji. Like Sora and Rachel, the other girls had evil dynasty admirers as well. All of them were Warlords with the dynasty.  
  
Crow tapped Dana on the shoulder. Dana, without looking, shooed his hand away, saying, "Stop Pan. I wanna hear what's goin' on." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Crow tapped her shoulder again. "Pan!" Dana turned around. Her eyes got wide. "Oh shooties!! Just when I thought I was rid of you, you have to come back and ruin all the fun. And I was gonna learn how to drive next!!" Dana crossed her arms and stomped her foot.  
  
Pan and Morron turned around to face their admirers as well. "Nice to see you again, Pan, my dear," said Daji, taking Pan's hand and kissing it.  
  
"Ewww. Get away from me you pesky person," replied Pan, snatching her hand back.  
  
Jareth looked at Morron with his deep blue eyes. "Hey, sweetie. Long time, no see."  
  
"Save the formalities for someone who cares," retorted Morron.  
  
The Ronins just looked over the newcomers with a suspicious eye. "Seems to me these guys are don't know how to take 'no' for an answer," Kento growled. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"...And now it's time to go. Come on, fellas!! Let's grab these women and get outta here!" said Ennum, apparently the leader.  
  
The girls just looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Not on your life."  
  
"I already gots me a guy."  
  
"WHAT??" roared Jareth.  
  
"You heard me," said Pan. "Here. Lemme say it slower so you can understand. I...al...ready...gots...me...a...guy. Understand?"  
  
"So do I," stated Sora. Morron, Rachel, and Dana announced the same thing.  
  
Raven looked at Ennum. "They're bluffing. They haven't been here long enough." He turned to Rachel. "And who have you met in the past week that has made you so head over heels, may I ask?" he said snottily.  
  
"He's standing right there, you fruitcake," Rachel said, pointing her finger towards the Ronins.  
  
The Troopers just stood there in surprise.  
  
"Mine's over there too, just in case you wanted to know," said Dana smartly to Crow.  
  
"Mine too," chorused Sora, Morron and Pan.  
  
Sora held up her hands. "Time out! Lemme make sure none of my comrades likes my guy real quick. Girls! Huddle!" The girls went over to Sora and made a pyramid, like the cheerleaders do.  
  
Sora looked at them, exasperated. "Not a pyramid! A huddle. Like in football."  
  
"Oh," said Pan. The girls tumbled to the ground and formed a huddle. The Warlords and the Ronins just had anime sweatdrops.  
  
Ryo leaned over to Ennum. "Are they always like this?" he asked.  
  
Ennum let out a sigh. "Yeah. Only they are unsuspecting to the enemy. Try not to get in a fight with them. They're hard to beat when they are serious." He looked at Ryo. "Why am I even talking to you? Our girls turned their backs on us to fall in love with one of you!"  
  
"Well, it sounds like they never liked you to begin with," replied Rowen.  
  
"Yep. Maybe we should teach these guys a lesson," suggested Sage, getting in a fighting stance. The others did the same. You could feel the tension going through both parties.  
  
Just before the tension was about to break, Sora lifted her head and announced, "Alright, we seem to like different guys, so we're cool." She noticed the Warlords staring at the Ronins in hatred and the Ronins staring right back. "Hey, girls, look! We're getting fought over!"  
  
"Oh! I feel so loved!" squealed Rachel. She walked over to Raven. "Excuse me, but I have more important matters to attend to, and you're not one of them." Rachel turned around and walked away.  
  
Sora and the other girls totally ignored the Warlords and walked with Rachel towards the Ronins. As Dana passed by Crow, he grabbed her arm and forced her to his side. Sora noticed this and stopped walking.  
  
"Let her go," she said calmly.  
  
Crow just grinned and shook his head. He squeezed Dana's arm tighter.  
  
"Let her go, you piece of-!" shouted Rachel as she rushed towards Crow. Raven caught her in his arms and held her there. Rachel struggled.  
  
Sage and Kento tightened up, ready to attack. Ryo, sensing this, held his arm up. "Let's see what they can do." Sage and Kento loosened up, but not by much. They watched intensely.  
  
Sora, Morron, and Pan were still in front of Crow. Sora looked at her group. "Ready girls? Let's do it."  
  
All at once, Dana stomped on Crow's foot while Sora made a quick turned and round-kicked Ennum in the face. Rachel bit Raven on the hand and hit him in the face with the back of her head. Pan and Morron teamed up and got Daji, then Jareth, on the ground, pushing their faces into the dirt.  
  
The girls then called on their armors.  
  
"Armor of Whirlwinds...!" shouted Dana.  
  
"Armor of Moon...!" Morron yelled.  
  
"Armor of Shadows...!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Armor of Sunshine...!" yelled Rachel.  
  
"Armor of Crystal Ice...!" Sora followed suit.  
  
Then, all together, "DOW CHI!!" The Ronins watched their transformation, amazed. After they were in their armors, everyone could see what the actual armors looked like.  
  
Dana had turquoise armor. She stood with a nunchuck in each hand, with a tornado as her symbol. Morron had purple armor, with ninja stars as her weapon. They were stored in two pouches located on her hip. Her symbol was a crescent moon. Pan had black armor. She had two triangular eyes as her symbol, as if they were peering through darkness. Pan had a long black staff in her hands. Rachel posed with a whip in her hand in yellow armor. She had a sun as her symbol. Finally, Sora had magenta armor, with an awesome double-edged sword made completely of crystal. Her symbol was a peace sign.  
  
None of the girls wore actual helmets. They had more of a head ornament of some sort. All of them were something like a hair band, with some sort of decoration suited for their armor. The girls stood ready, glaring at their opponents.  
  
"Haven't seen you wear that in a long time," Jareth said to Morron.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time. That was a blessing. But I knew my good luck wouldn't last for ever," sneered Morron.  
  
Jareth looked at Ennum. Ennum nodded. As if on cue, the warlords attacked. The girls were ready for them.  
  
Sora took Ennum head on. Just before they collided, she turned sharply to one side, slicing Ennum on his cheek. "You'll pay for that," growled Ennum.  
  
"I'll give you a check in the mail," replied Sora sarcastically. They charged each other again.  
  
Pan looked at Daji. "Hey, Daji! I've got a surprise for you!" She grabbed opposite ends of her staff and pulled it apart. In her hands gleamed two swords, the handles making up half its length.  
  
"I almost forgot about those. I knew I didn't like that staff," said Daji. He jumped high in the air, with Pan following suit. They clashed in mid- air. They broke apart, landing on the ground. A lock of hair fell from Daji's head. "Oh, my beautiful hair! I'll get you!" Daji yelled in hatred. They kept on battling.  
  
Dana had her nunchucks wrapped around Crow's neck. With a flick of her wrist, he landed on the ground, gasping for air. "Leave me alone. I don't need scumbags like you in my life," she told Crow.  
  
"You know you love me," said Crow, getting to his feet. He slapped her across the face.  
  
"That's it," growled Dana, rubbing her cheek.  
  
Jareth dodged Morron's kick. She tried again. This time, Jareth grabbed her foot and held on to it.  
  
"Bad choice," warned Morron. She lifted her other leg and kicked him in the chest. They both fell to the ground, with only Jareth feeling pain. Morron looked up. "Told ya."  
  
Raven had Rachel by her hair. "That hurts, you idiot!" she yelled. "My hair didn't just magically grow down to my waist overnight, y'know." Rachel flung her whip at him. It wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side. She brought Raven closer. "Don't pull my hair again. You'll regret it," she said, kicking him away.  
  
Meanwhile, the Ronins were getting tired just standing and watching. So they did the next best thing. Kento and Sai pulled out lawn chairs from the Jimmy, while Sage and Rowen ran across the street to grab some lemonade. They all settled into the chairs, sipping their lemonade, and watched the fight from a more comfortable position. Dana looked over at them.  
  
"Comfy?" she asked. The guys nodded, grinning. Then Crow rushed at her. She blocked his punch with her nunchucks. Their battle moved away from the guys.  
  
Sage pulled out a pair of shades. "Well, at least they know how to fight," he said, stretching out on his lawn chair. "I'm gonna work on my tan."  
  
Rowen nudged him. "You have no tan, white boy." The other guys snickered.  
  
"Alright girls. Let's end this thing," shouted Sora. They all gathered into a circle, facing outward at the Warlords.  
  
"Sunshine Whip Ray!!" yelled Rachel.  
  
Sora was next. "Diamond Beam Cut!"  
  
Dana faced Crow. "Dust Cloud!" she yelled.  
  
"Shadow Fade Slice!" shouted Pan.  
  
"Moon Eclipse Kiss!" Morron shouted, kissing her ninja stars. The five Warlords disappeared after the attacks hit them full force.  
  
"Well, they should be gone for a while," said Sora. She looked at the Ronins, who looked like they just got scorched. They were all black. "Alright. Who hit the cuties?"  
  
Rachel raised her hand shyly. "It was me. Raven was right beside them when I hit him. I think I let out too much power and accidentally hit them a little too." She looked over at the guys. "Sorry!" she shouted, putting one hand behind her head and closing her green eyes in embarrassment.  
  
The girls banished their armors and walked over to the Ronins, who were dusting themselves off.  
  
"See, we're the Ronin Chicks!" said Dana. She put her fingers in a "V" for victory symbol.  
  
"And in the name of Ice! We will punish them!!" said Sora, doing her best Sailor Moon pose. The other girls sighed. Rachel hit her. "Hey! Don't make me Deep Submerge your butt!" yelled Sora.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Whatever," muttered Rachel. Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" she complained.  
  
Kento looked at his stomach. "You know, I'm hungry, too."  
  
"I know. Let's go for pizza!" said Sora suddenly.  
  
"So you do know what pizza is?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Well, yeah. With Sora, you have to know what pizza is. We've had it for the past five nights straight," Pan replied. She shook her head. "She just doesn't know when not to have pizza." Pan looked at Sora. Sora giggled sheepishly.  
  
Ryo glanced at the other guys. "Know any good pizza places?" he asked. They all looked at Kento.  
  
"What? Oh, come on. Just because I eat a lot doesn't mean I know where all the good restaurants are." The guys stared at him. "Alright! Alright! There's a Godfather's down the street!"  
  
"Whohooo!!!" yelled Sora. "Pizza!!"  
  
Dana nudged Kento. "She'll have pizza 'til the day she dies if she had her way," she said, indicating the now jumping-up-and-down Sora.  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME...  
  
*Will you please review my story? I want to know what I need to work on. This is my very first attempt at writing and what better topic to practice on than Ronin Warriors? Your input, opinion or even criticism will be very much appreciated. ^_^ 


End file.
